


I'm All Yours I've Got No Control

by GwenTheTribble



Series: I Won't Teach You to be a Man (You're Just Going to Have to be Strong Instead) [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cisswap, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenTheTribble/pseuds/GwenTheTribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist for the scared girl who built herself a new heart and the lonely boy who is learning that he doesn't need to build a new self.  </p><p>For the boy who goes by Beast, for the girl who calls her lab her church.  </p><p>For them learning how to hold each other's trembling hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm All Yours I've Got No Control

OTP: lab sex in the heat of summer

Part one: Before I met you I missed you so bad  
Carmen by Lana Del Rey  
The Cave by Mumford&Sons  
Back to the Start by Mr. Little Jeans

Part two: I promise you don't want me  
It Will Come Back by Hozier  
Sins of My Youth by Neon Trees

Part three: His educated eyes, his head between my thighs  
Work This Body by Walk The Moon  
Side Kick by Walk The Moon  
1983 by Neon Trees  
Twin Skeletons (Hotel In NYC) by Fall Out Boy

Part four: Easy now with my heart  
Wild Heart by the Bleachers  
Alone Together by Fall Out Boy  
Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran  
Jackie and Wilson by Hozier  
Animal by Neon Trees  
I Wanna Get Better by the Bleachers

Part five: The silence of shoes at the foot of the bed not going anywhere  
Tiptoe by Walk The Moon  
Portugal by Walk The Moon  
Photograph by Ed Sheeran  
Shadow by the Bleachers  
Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran


End file.
